Ma vie avec toi
by Gleekimous
Summary: OS Brittana. "Elle est belle quand elle dort. Enfin, elle est belle tout le temps, mais quand elle dort, elle paraît si calme, si apaisée, si heureuse. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle dort dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime à le penser."


**Bonjour me voilà avec un OS ( assez long pour vous j'espère ) sur mon Brittana ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ 2014 ( 20 ans )_

Elle est belle quand elle dort. Enfin, elle est belle tout le temps, mais quand elle dort, elle paraît si calme, si apaisée, si heureuse. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle dort dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime à le penser. Elle bouge, elle grogne même, mais son sourire est toujours présent, elle rêve peut-être d'une de ces joutes verbales avec Rachel.

Je la sens bouger, elle va bientôt se réveiller, et elle va m'embrasser doucement, comme tous les matins. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser du bisou du matin, il est tellement doux, tendre, amoureux. Je crois que même un bébé panda n'est pas aussi mignon qu'un bisou du matin par Santana Lopez.

« Brit.. » Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais je l'entends quand même, je me rapproche d'elle, et je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras. Elle ouvre difficilement ses yeux, même comme ça, je la trouve belle, les yeux à moitié ouvert, les cheveux en bataille, la bouche pâteuse.

« Bisoou » J'aime bien quand elle quémande comme ça, elle est tellement mignonne. Je me penche et lui fait un bisou sur la joue, au coin des lèvres, histoire de la taquiner un peu. Je l'entends grogner, et ça me fait rire, je sais qu'elle aime m'entendre rire, je vois son sourire s'élargir.

« Mlle Pierce, veuillez me faire un bisou de suite, sinon vous allez le regretter toute votre vie. » Je ris encore, et je lui embrasse le front, le nez, le menton, elle m'attrape le visage et me force, enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment me forcer, à lui faire un bisou.

Et comme à chaque fois que je l'embrasse, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, y'a des fois j'en ai tellement que j'ai peur d'exploser, mais Santana m'a assuré que ce n'était pas possible, donc si Santana le dis, c'est que c'est vrai.

Elle se cale dans mes bras, et elle soupire de contentement. J'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours. J'espère qu'elle aussi.

« Dis Sanny, tu as peur de mourir ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui pose cette question, des fois, je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, mais je sais que ce n'est pas grave, car Santana aime que je sois différente.

« Je ne sais pas Brit', je n'y pense pas, on est jeune et on a toute la vie devant nous non ? » Elle me répond toujours sérieusement, même à mes questions farfelues, elle me comprend, elle ne me juge pas elle.

« Sûrement, mais regardes Finn.. » Je sais que j'aborde un sujet sensible, mais depuis la mort de Finn, j'ai peur de mourir jeune, et surtout, j'ai peur que Santana ne meurt aussi.

« Brit', Finn a fait des erreurs, enfin une surtout. Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va tous mourir jeune.

- J'espère, je crois que si je venais à te perdre, je mourrais.

- Non Brit', tu survivrais, comme Rachel fait jour après jour.

- Mais Finn n'était pas l'âme sœur de Rachel… » Elle soupire, elle sait que j'ai raison. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Rachel et Finn ensemble, et pourtant je les aime tous les deux.

« Brit', quoiqu'il en soit, si un jour, je viens à mourir, je veux que tu continues à te battre promis ? » Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que oui, je continuerais à vivre, à rire, à sourire, à regarder Buffy contre les vampires sans elle. Je sens sa main qui caresse la mienne. Et si moi, je venais à mourir avant elle ? Je crois que j'aimerais qu'elle continue sans moi aussi, qu'elle se trouve une gentille fille et qu'elle ait une vie heureuse.

« Promis, mais l'inverse marche aussi.

- Promis aussi. Bon, changeons de sujet, des pancakes, ça te tente ? » Je tape dans mes mains de contentement, j'adore les pancakes de Santana ! Je me lève du lit, la poussant au passage et part en courant dans la cuisine.

« Briiiit ! » Elle râle encore, normal, je suis partie avec les couvertures.

_2019 ( 25 ans )_

Je commence sérieusement à douter du fait que je ne puisse pas exploser. Rachel et Quinn essayent désespérément de me calmer mais rien n'y fait.

« Brittany ! Arrêtes de sautiller comme ça ! Tu vas abîmer tes chaussures !

- Quinn, parles lui plus gentiment, c'est normal qu'elle stresse, c'est son grand jour !

- T'as raison Rach', désolé Brit » Je leur souris, elles sont adorables. Rachel me rend mon sourire et attrape la main de Quinn. Mon amie de l'Unholy Trinity rougis légèrement et affiche un air niais et béat, je sais que si San était là, elle l'aurait sûrement taquiné à ce propos, moi je me contente de les trouver mignonne. En parlant de San, je me demande si elle va me trouver à la hauteur, je sais que moi, je vais la trouver fantastique, mais j'ai peur de la décevoir, et si elle trouve que je ressemble à une meringue géante ? Il faut espérer qu'elle aime les meringues géantes…

Kurt arrive d'un pas rapide, il me regarde d'un air satisfait. Bon si Kurt trouve que je suis bien, ça me rassure un peu, après tout, a qui faire confiance si je ne fais pas confiance au nouveau styliste en vogue de New-York ?

« Tu es magnifique Brit-Brit ! Par contre, arrêtes de sautiller, on dirait que tu as une envie pressante et ça, ce n'est pas 'wanky' » Il avait dit le mot wanky en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, ça me rassure qu'il soit là.

« Bon, ça va être l'heure ! Aller, au bûcher ! » Je le regarde catastrophée. Ils vont me brûler ? Tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour me faire cuire ? Et ils vont me manger après ?

« T'inquiètes, on ne va pas te manger » Dit Quinn, me faisant un clin d'œil, elle a compris que je paniquais à l'idée d'être brûlée. Je les vois qui sortent de la pièce, ça va être à mon tour.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

Rachel m'attend, elle me tend la main, je la prend et la serre fort. Je vais m'évanouir. Non ! Il ne faut pas que je m'évanouisse, sinon Sanny sera déçue, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue. Je veux que ce jour soit le plus beau de notre vie.

Oh mon dieu ! On est déjà devant LA porte. Derrière se trouve tous nos amis, nos familles et surtout Santana.

« Rach… » Elle me regarde et fronce les sourcils, puis elle me tire la langue en me poussant sur la porte, je manque de trébucher et ouvre la porte en tombant. Je me rattrape in extrémis.

Tout mon stress vient de s'envoler miraculeusement, je ne vois qu'elle. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle est plus belle que dans tous mes rêves, que dans tous mes souvenirs. Je marche doucement vers l'autel, comme je l'ai répété avec Quinn, Rachel et Tina. Je remarque à peine les invités et la décoration de la mairie.

Elle me regarde amoureusement, apparemment, elle aime les meringues géantes. Je crois même apercevoir une petite larme au coin de ses yeux. J'arrive enfin à côté d'elle, la maire nous regarde en souriant, elle a l'air sympa, mais en fait, je m'en fiche un peu, je préfère détailler la tenue de ma latina.

« Bienvenue, nous sommes ici pour célébrer.. » Ca y'est, elle commence son blabla, je n'écoute pas grand-chose, je suis absorbée par Santana, sa robe est longue, sans froufrou, assez moulante. Ses cheveux sont attachés de façon sophistiqués, son maquillage est léger. Elle est belle. Et elle me regarde, et elle me sourit, et je fonds. Je vois sa bouche bouger. J'entends à peine ce qu'elle dit.

« Oui, je le veux.. » Puis je la vois, me regarder de nouveau. Elle semble attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je tourne rapidement la tête vers les invités. Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine et Sugar me font des signes. J'hésite à leur faire un petit coucou, ce ne serait pas très discret. Je remarque que tout le monde me fixe étrangement.

« Mlle Pierce, voulez-vous prendre Mlle Santana Maria Lopez pour épouse ? » Oh miiince ! Je n'avais pas entendu la première fois ! La honte ! Je rougis de honte et bafouille un « Oh oui bien sûr que je le veux ! » Santana ris doucement, mais elle ne se moque pas de moi, elle ne se moque jamais vraiment de moi, à part pour me taquiner. Je tends la main vers Beth qui me donne la bague. Ca y'est, Santana est officiellement ma femme. MA femme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

Santana se rapproche alors de moi, elle m'attrape par la hanche et me murmure :

« Puis-je vous embrasser Mme Pierce-Lopez ? »

En réponse, je l'embrasse tendrement sous les applaudissements des invités. J'ai la tête qui tourne tellement je suis heureuse, nous rompons le baiser, elle ne me lâche pas la hanche, tant mieux.

Elle se penche de nouveau vers moi.

« Regardes moi ces madeleines du Glee-Club. » En effet, ils pleurent pratiquement tous, comme ils avaient pratiquement tous pleurés au mariage de Kurt et Blaine et celui de Will et Emma, je ne parle pas de celui de Mike et Tina, enfin ce dernier, c'était Tina qui avait surtout pleuré !

Nous sortons sous une pluie de riz, de rire et de cris d'enthousiasme. Nous nous engouffrons dans la voiture décorée pour le mariage. Une fois dedans, Santana me prend le visage et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« En route pour le bonheur mon amour »

_ 2022 (27 ans )_

Je regarde ma montre, j'ai bientôt fini le boulot. D'habitude, je ne fais pas attention à l'heure, j'aime ce que je fais. Enseigner la danse, pour moi, ce n'est pas que mon travail, c'est ma passion. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de finir, je m'inquiète pour Santana.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, tiens en parlant de Santana, c'est elle qui m'appelle.

« Allô Chérie ? Ça va ?

- Alors, tu ne t'inquiètes surtout pas mais.. J'ai perdu les eaux, je suis en route pour l'hôpital, Quinn était venue prendre un café alors elle m'emmène.

- Quoi ?! Tu as perdu les os ? Mais tu vas faire comment pour accoucher sans os ?

- Non Brit. » Je l'entends rire au téléphone, puis elle pousse un petit cri avant de reprendre en essayant d'articuler. « Je vais accoucher, je n'ai pas perdu mes os.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je raccroche. J'annonce à mes élèves, qu'exceptionnellement, le cours de finit tout de suite et je pars en courant vers ma moto. J'enfile mon casque et je démarre en trombe. J'ai bien fait de prendre la moto aujourd'hui, ça m'évitera d'être coincé dans les bouchons. Je me faufile entre les voitures, et je me félicite d'avoir appris le trajet vers l'hôpital.

J'arrive enfin devant l'hôpital, j'enlève mon casque, je sais que San aime bien quand j'enlève mon casque et que mes cheveux volent au vent, elle trouve ça sexy. J'arrive devant l'accueil, l'hôtesse d'accueil me regarde avec indifférence en baillant.

« Bonjour, ma femme est en train d'accoucher ! Elle a dû arriver il y a peine 10 minutes, vous pouvez m'indiquer où elle est s'il vous plaît ?

- Votre femme ?

- Oui ma femme oui. » Je n'aime pas son regard. Je n'aime pas son sourire provocateur. Je n'aime pas son intonation quand elle me parle. Et surtout, je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle me fasse perdre mon temps.

« Alors, un accouchement… » Elle tape doucement sur son clavier, ce n'est pas possible de taper aussi doucement. Elle en fait exprès, elle me cherche.

« Madame, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais aller la rejoindre..

- Je cherche, vous pouvez bien patienter deux secondes, elle ne va pas l'expulser en cinq minutes son bébé.

- Notre bébé » Son sourire s'élargit à ma correction, elle m'énerve, j'ai envie de lui arracher sa queue de cheval brune et de lui enfourner dans ses narines trop large. Je décide prendre les choses en mains, je sors mon portable et envoi un sms rapide, j'aurais dû faire ça avant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Quinn, accompagné par Ryder. L'hôtesse semble surprise.

« Docteur Lynn ?

- Brittany ! Viens je vais t'emmener dans la chambre de Santana ! » Il ignore complètement l'odieuse hôtesse, pan dans tes dents sale grognasse ! Oups, je ne devrais pas penser ça ! Je suis donc mes deux amis à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ryder m'ouvre une porte, et là, j'aperçois ma Santana qui est en train d'insulter les infirmières présentes en espagnol.

« Respirez madame, comme vous avez sûrement dû le préparer.

- Tonta ! Oh Brit' mon Cœur ! Enfermera estupida ! » Je m'approche d'elle et je lui prends la main, elle me sert la mienne, enfin non, elle m'écrabouille la main à chaque contraction, tout en continuant à pousser des jurons en espagnol. Ryder et Quinn essayent de la calmer tour à tour mais ils n'arrivent à rien. Je décide de la laisser faire, vu comment elle m'agrippe la main, elle doit avoir besoin de jurer dans sa langue maternelle.

Je me penche néanmoins vers son oreille et lui dis.

« Jures autant que tu veux maintenant, mais dès que tu sens que le bébé sort, je ne veux plus entendre une seule grossièreté ! Je ne veux pas que les premiers mots que notre enfant entende soit des insultes, espagnol ou pas, elle aura bien le temps d'en entendre après. » J'eus pour seule réponse un sourire avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses injures, menaçant le monde entier de lui refaire sa face, façon lima height adjacent.

Les heures passaient, je ne pensais pas qu'un accouchement durait aussi longtemps, je crois que j'ai perdu l'usage de ma main à jamais. Rachel, Puck, Sam et Mercedes étaient arrivés entre temps. Ils buvaient tous un café en bas quand J'entendis des pleurs.

« Félicitations mesdames ! Voici votre jolie petite fille. » Elle donna notre fille à Santana, épuisée par les heures de travail, mais souriante.

« Regardes Brit', c'est notre fille, notre bébé.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Alors on l'appelle comment ?

- Lucy. » C'était le premier nom qui m'était venu en tête quand j'avais vu ce petit être fragile. Santana me regarda, et m'embrassa, ce que je pris pour une approbation. Je regarde ma fille, notre fille, notre Lucy. Elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite. Je sens des larmes couler, en fait, je crois que c'est lui, le plus beau jour de ma vie.

_2029 ( 34 ans )_

Je suis tellement impatiente ! Je regarde ma femme à côté de moi, elle a l'air pensive et elle arbore un visage un peu contrarié. Je mets ma main sur sa cuisse, elle tourne sa tête vers moi, me fait un petit sourire et retourne dans sa contemplation du paysage.

Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute San et moi, mais un jour, elle m'a expliqué que ça arrivait dans tous les couples et que c'était normal, mais que de toute façon, ce n'était pas quelques disputes qui allaient l'empêcher de m'aimer. Alors oui, ça m'a rassuré, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je n'aime pas me disputer avec elle. Et je sais que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est comme ça, à cause de notre dispute avant qu'on parte en voiture.

On se dispute toujours pour la même chose en plus, la jalousie. Elle ne supporte plus mon collègue à l'école de danse. J'avoue que même moi il m'énerve avec ses mains baladeuses et ses sous-entendus mais au fond, il est gentil. Santana aimerait que je change d'école de danse, et moi je ne veux pas, pas pour cette raison-là, je me sens bien où je suis. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance, comme si je pouvais la tromper avec mon abruti de collègue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me trouve idiote, et ça, c'est la chose que je déteste le plus au monde.

« Tu n'es pas idiote et je te fais confiance, je ne supporte juste pas le fait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse te désirer. » Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, je sens sa main recouvrir la mienne, toujours sur sa cuisse, elle arrive toujours à décrypter mes pensées.

« On va où au fait ?

- Chez mes parents » Elle soupire, je rigole. Elle aime bien mes parents, mais elle n'aime pas partager, surtout les gens qu'elle aime, et donc nos enfants. Lucy et Ethan adorent leur grand-mère et Santana a l'impression qu'ils la délaissent à chaque fois qu'on va les voir.

« Tu sais qu'ils n'aiment personne comme ils t'aiment.

- Faux. Toi. » Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, j'aimerais bien l'embrasser aussi, mais comme je conduis, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur, je vois Lucy, 9 ans et son petit frère, Ethan, 6 ans ils dorment. Ils sont mignons, Lucy ressemble de plus en plus à Santana, petite, brune, la peau halée et les yeux marrons foncés, alors qu'Ethan est mon portrait craché, blond aux yeux bleus. Au début, j'avais peur qu'ils ressemblent à Puck et Sam, leurs pères 'biologiques' choisit surtout pour être sûr qu'il y ai une ressemblance, Puck, métisse et brun comme Santana, Sam, blond avec des yeux clairs, comme moi. Et puis, ils étaient volontaires, en bonne santé et on pouvait leur faire confiance pour ne pas qu'ils viennent nous réclamer les enfants.

« Ce n'est pas par-là chez tes parents Chérie. » Grillée, elle n'aurait pas pu pour une fois ne pas se souvenir du chemin.

« Normal, mes parents m'ont dit qu'il y avait des travaux plus loin, alors je passe par là ! » Qu'est-ce que je mens mal ! Heureusement elle ne semble pas le remarquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés, pas chez mes parents, mais devant un manoir.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

- Panne de voiture, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille chercher de l'aide dans cette maison ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu de problème dans la voiture, tu ne veux pas que je regarde moi-même ? » Et pourquoi elle veut faire sa mécano là tout de suite ? Elle ne peut pas juste me faciliter la tâche et rentrer dans ce fichu manoir !

« Je ne préfère pas, en plus tu vas surement te salir et ça fera mauvais effet devant mes parents. » Elle grogne mais je sais que j'ai gagné. Elle se dirige donc vers le manoir, je descends les enfants discrètement.

« On est arrivé à la surprise à mama ?

- Exact Lucy, mais chut. » Un au bout de chaque mains, j'essaie de rattraper ma latina, mais elle marche vite. On arrive de justesse à la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne rentre. Elle pousse la porte.

« SURPRIIISE » Tous nos amis sont là, tous le Glee-Club, Will, Emma, Sue, sa famille, la mienne. Elle me regarde, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément.

« Tu es folle, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Brittany Pierce-Lopez.

- Je t'aime aussi, et félicitation pour ton Grammy, tu es la meilleure chanteuse de la planète. »

_ 2040 ( 45 ans )_

J'ai mal au crane. Je me réveille difficilement, je n'ai pourtant pas bu hier soir. J'ai mal partout en fait, et je ne suis pas dans mon lit.

« Brit ?! Mi amor, ça va ?

- Sanny ? Où suis-je ? » Je ne reconnais rien, je suis.. à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

« Tu as eu un accident de moto… J'ai eu tellement peur. » Je la regarde, elle a les traits tirés, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés. Elle m'enlève une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, j'essaie de bouger pour lui faire un câlin mais j'ai trop mal pour bouger, je grimace de douleur, et l'inquiétude se lit dans les yeux de ma latina.

« Ne bouges pas. Tu as des fractures partout !

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Lucy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et Ethan est chez tes parents, ils viendront plus tard. » Une larme coule le long de sa joue, elle relâche la pression, je l'imagine apprendre la nouvelle, se précipiter à l'hôpital, agresser les docteurs qui ne me soignent pas assez bien. Je la vois réfléchir et je comprends qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'ose pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sanny ?

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes la moto, je sais que tu adores ça mais je ne serais plus jamais rassuré si tu remontes dessus... » J'hésite. C'est vrai, j'aime la moto, je me sens libre, hors du temps, mais je ne veux pas inquiéter Santana, je ne veux pas voir le visage qu'elle a en ce moment là, elle est forte, c'est ma super héroïne, celle qui est toujours là pour me protéger, même à quarante cinq ans.

« C'est d'accord, de toute façon, j'imagine qu'elle ne doit plus être en état de rouler... » Je vois ses traits se détendre un peu, elle s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, et me prend la main.

« Merci, reposes toi maintenant, sinon les médecins me vireront de la chambre car j'aurais une influence néfaste sur toi. Et dans ces cas là, être Santana Lopez-Pierce, ça ne change rien. » Elle sourit, mon dieu, que j'aime son sourire, je l'aime toujours autant. Tout comme elle, je l'aime toujours autant, malgré qu'on vieillit, malgré ses petites rides au coin des yeux, malgré ses quelques cheveux blancs qu'elle cache avec des couleurs, je la trouve même encore plus belle qu'avant, c'est ma femme, ma latina.

« Tu me racontes une histoire San ?

- Laquelle mi amor ?

- Racontes moi la première fois où tu m'as vu, la première journée de lycée. » Je vois son sourire grandir et elle me raconte.

Elle me raconte sa volonté farouche de mettre le monde à ses pieds, de ne pas avoir d'amis, juste des gens populaires avec qui se montrer. Elle me raconte sa rencontre avec Quinn, leur accord tacite de devenir les reines du lycée en échange d'une protection mutuelle, la Reine de Glace et la Latina au sang chaud. Puis, l'après-midi, elle me raconte m'avoir aperçue, sautillant comme à mon habitude, perdue dans les couloirs, elle me dit qu'à ce moment là, elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que cette étrange fille qui ne marchait pas, qui dansait dans les couloirs.

« Je te trouvais belle, magique et de suite, j'ai su que tu étais différente des autres gens et puis j'ai vu ce gars qui t'a poussé sans ménagement contre un casier, et je me suis mise en colère, car tu ne méritais pas ça, tu étais l'innocence incarnée, ça se voyait sur ton visage alors je suis allée lui démolir la tronche et je t'ai demandé de venir avec nous à l'audition des cheerleaders. » Je me souviens aussi, de tout ça, c'était la première fois qu'on prenait ma défense, qu'on me regardait autrement qu'avec de la pitié. Le son de sa voix m'emporte, je me sens glisser doucement vers le sommeil.  
Juste avant de m'endormir, je l'entends me parler.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Brittany, je ne suis pas prête à vivre sans toi, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse tout de suite, je ne veux et ne peux vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés, je t'aime pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais je veux encore vivre du meilleur avec toi. Je veux te voir vieillir vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive plus à cacher nos rides et nos cheveux blancs, qu'on rigole de nos rhumatisme, que je t'écrase au scrabble et qu'on devienne des mamies gâteaux avec nos petits enfants. Donc pour tout cela, ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça. Je t'aime. »

_ 2055 ( 60 ans )_

J'aime bien les couchers de soleil, c'est beau, c'est reposant et ça revient tous les jours. Je sens le vent jouer avec mes cheveux, de plus en plus blanc, j'ai décidé d'arrêter les couleurs, de toute façon, blond, blanc, ça se confond.

Je balance mes pieds dans le vide, j'aime bien notre nouvelle maison, on l'a acheté ce matin, il y a des cartons partout, mais je n'ai pas envie de les ranger pour le moment, je préfère profiter de la vue sur la mer.

J'entends de la musique, la priorité de Santana dans une maison : mettre de la musique, elle a bien raison. Le son monte, je l'entends chanter dans la maison, elle a toujours une aussi belle voix. Je trouve ça dommage qu'elle ai arrêté sa carrière, mais bon, si ça peut lui faire passer plus de temps avec moi.  
Je sens sa présence, elle s'assoit derrière moi et m'entoure de ces bras, je pensais qu'avec le temps, j'arrêterais d'avoir des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle me touche, mais celui qui me parcoure le corps me prouve bien que j'avais tort de penser ça.

« Alors mamie, on regarde le coucher de soleil. » Je l'entends sourire, et je souris aussi. Je m'appuie un peu plus sur elle et je soupire de contentement. Je sais qu'il faudra déballer les cartons un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, c'est notre jour.

« Tu me trouves si vieille que ça ?

- Un petit peu mon amour, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de rester incroyablement sexy.

- Toi par contre... » Elle rit franchement, elle sait que je lui mens, elle sait que je suis incapable de lui résister, à elle, à son corps.

Le soleil est parti, mais on ne bouge pas. Pourquoi bouger ? On a tout le temps pour les trucs chiants maintenant, alors on profite de ces moments calme, de ces moments qui nous ramène dans le temps, qui nous font nous sentir jeune à nouveau, de jeunes amoureuses pleines d'espoir avec la vie devant elles.

« Je t'aime Brittany Lopez.

- Je t'aime aussi Santana Pierce. »

_2070 ( 75 ans )_

Je n'étais pas prête. Je marche dans la maison, dans notre maison, le silence m'accompagne. Je vais dans notre chambre et je m'allonge sur le lit, beaucoup trop grand maintenant. A quoi ça va me servir un si grand lit pour moi toute seule ? Je sens les larmes coulaient, se sont elles arrêtées depuis hier ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai plus la notion de grand chose, je ne sais même plus si j'ai mangé aujourd'hui. Je roule sur ton côté, ton odeur y est encore, ça me rassure légèrement.

Je me relève, sachant pertinemment que je ne dormirais pas cette nuit, j'ouvre l'armoire dans notre chambre et j'attrape le carton tout en haut, c'est notre histoire qui se trouve dedans.

Je regarde les photos, elles partent du lycée, la première qu'on a fait, c'était avec Quinn, sur le terrain, en tenue de Cheerleaders. Jusqu'à la dernière, il y a une semaine, au mariage de Kyle, notre petit-fils. Tu étais resplendissante encore.

Je voyage avec mes souvenirs, toi toujours à mes côtés, pour le meilleur, pour tous ces bons moments, ces moments de complicités, de joies, de rire, d'amour. Pour le pire aussi, les disputes, les désaccords, les problèmes, les peines, les accidents, mais toujours ensemble.  
Maintenant, c'est moi, et moi. Je sais que tu seras toujours avec moi dans mon cœur et tout et tout, mais j'y crois pas trop à ces choses là moi, t'es trop grande  
pour tenir dans mon cœur Sanny...

Les enfants m'ont promis de venir me voir plus souvent, nos amis du Glee-Club aussi, enfin ce qui sont encore vivant aussi. Ça fait bizarre de nous voir mourir les uns après les autres. Finn, Will, Sue, Shelby, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Sugar et Sam... et maintenant toi, pourtant on pensait tous qu'avec ton caractère, tu ferais chier le monde jusqu'à tes cent ans.

Je n'ai pas envie de continuer sans toi, et pourtant je vais le faire, je l'ai promis. _  
_

_ 2075 ( 80 ans )_

_ « _J'ai acheté des lys, tu te rappelles l'histoire des lys ? Quand j'en avais mis partout dans la salle du Glee-Club pour te reconquérir. Je t'avais dis que c'était la fleur des lesbiennes, c'est devenu notre fleur.

J'aime pas les cimetières, mais bon, je dois bien venir te rendre visite, mais je trouve ça triste un cimetière. Des tombes partout, que des gens morts. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes leurs familles, leurs amoureux, amoureuses, leurs amis, ils doivent tous être triste chaque jours comme moi je suis triste depuis que tu n'es plus avec moi.

Mais bon, je ne suis pas venue aujourd'hui pour te démoraliser ou tout ça.

Oui je sais que je te parle dans ma tête, je t'entends d'ici te moquer de moi car je parle dans ma tête toute seule, tu me dirais « Tu perds la tête Mamie Brittany »  
Oui je perds la tête, c'est vrai. J'oublie de plus en plus ce que j'ai fait ou ce que je dois faire, ça inquiète les enfants, moi non, je n'ai pas peur.  
Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui m'attends, car je sais que tu seras avec moi, et si tu es avec moi, tout ira bien.

Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai la tombe à Quinn et Rachel aussi à m'occuper, j'espère que vous vous disputez pas trop la haut, sinon vous allez voir quand je vais arriver ! Ça va barder ! »

Je dépose mes fleurs, effleure la photo de ma Santana souriante pour sa fête surprise et je murmure :

« A bientôt mon Cœur » Je m'éloigne de ma démarche lente, et j'entends un murmure porté par le vent.

« A bientôt mi amor »

* * *

**Voilà, fin de ce petit OS tout niais ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis dans une petite review ! **


End file.
